The Hero Games
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: The capital gets a hold of ancient artifacts that can go to different worlds with people who snow calls breakers of rules. So he decides to use these "hero's" and get revenge on Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. Set after hunger games before catching fire.
1. Kidnapped

**I hope you enjoy th****e first chapter of the Hero Games. And may the odds be never in the non hero's favor!**

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone, scatter!" I yell as the men in white armor ran towards us. Go-Go, Honey Lemon, Baymax and wasabi (Only got it on my shirt once!) ran left. Fred and I went right. We skid to a halt at the fence and turn. Wasabi is fighting but slowly being cornered. "Honey lemon!" I warn. Said person leaped out of the way of a grabbing hand and threw a paint ball at the ones trapping Wasabi to stop their attack.<em>

_ "Thanks." He said before jumping back into action. Then I notice Fred is being dragged forcefully to a truck and he wasn't in his suit._

_ "Shot! Baymax help Fred and get him out of here!" Baymax in turn got to Fred and pushed all the men off and took Fred. I feel something grabbed me and my instincts kick in and I begin to struggle. I see Baymax swiftly jump over the fence. "Go-Go run!" I screamed to her. All at once I'm pushed into the truck, my helmet is forced off and I'm forced into a bag._

_ "Hiro!" The word Eco's._

* * *

><p><strong>three hours ago<strong>

"Hero games? Never heard of it." Hiro Hamada Says in his apartment above his aunts café.

"The talked started a few days ago." Fred said. "The story is there's this thing called the hero games and what it is is two hero's, you know like people with super powers or people who wears suits and protect man kind like us, male and female, in 12 districts according to the story, are randomly picked to go into an arena with non hero's and fight to the death! it sounds awesome!"

"It sounds more like suicide then it does awesome." Commented Go-Go rubbing her skate.

"Yeah." Everyone but Fred agreed in unison.

"And we don't protect MAN KIND." Honey lemon stated putting empathies on man kind. "We just protect our city."

"Yeah dude, were did you hear about this story anyway?" Wasabi asked. Some people have strange senses of humor.

"At the pub. My truthful source said she got it from a friend who got it from a stranger."

"So she got the story from a stranger? I don't know Fred. Maybe that person made it up." Hiro said slouching back in his bean bag chair.

"What ever floats your boat man, I think that's an awesome story. If I was picked I would destroy them all with one fire ball!" Go-Go sighed as Fred jumped up and walked to the door.

"Uh, where are you going?" Wasabi asked.

"Gonna go find that stranger."

"Not alone you aren't." Hiro pushed himself up and grabbed his motorcycle helmet and backpack. Just in case.

* * *

><p>The two zoomed through the city headed to Fred's source. They planned on finding out who her friend talked to. After ringing the bell and seating in the living room they got down to business.<p>

"so Miss. Julie-"

"Please." She interrupted Hiro, "Call me Jane." Hiro tried to talk again. "It's such an honer to have the leader of the city's protection under my roof. want a cookie?" She held out a burnt cookie. Hiro frowned and looked at his friend.

"She's very talkative." Fred said grabbing the cooking regardless of the overcooked look and probable taste of it.

"I could tell." Hiro sighed. "So, Jane. Who was this person your friend talked to to get the story about 'Hero Games?'"

"Oh Lucy that girl." Jane laughed. "She tells anyone anything just to get notice. I doubt she got it from anyone, she probably made it up herself." Hiro gave Fred a I-told-you-so look. The doorbell rang. "Be right back friends." Jane hopped up and went for the door.

"We should get out of here." Hiro got up and clipped on his helmet.

"Leaving already?" A voice came from the door. The two look over to the the sharef looking at them.

"What are you doing here? I haven't done bot fighting for a long while." Hiro asked.

"Your friends told me you were here. someone wants to meet you at this address." He handed him a paper. Hiro looked at it.

"Who?"

"Said to be kept anonymous." He shrugged. "Good day maim. Boys." He tipped his hat and left.

"That was weird. Let's go!" Fred ran for the door.

"Wait I don't think we should go there. Let's just head back to my place."

"Come on. Given a message. Given an address? Asked to remain anonymous? This totally has super villain written all over it!"

"And that's exactly why we should get back and get the others." Hiro tried to explain. It failed because Fred was already outside and on hiro's motorcycle.

Bracking the two look at the wire fence gate of the address.

"This is it. You happy?" Hiro got off and held the team alert bomb tightly in his hand. It was quiet and the gate was closed with privet property sighs. He opened the lock. Walking in they stop in the middle as the note instructed. No sooner had they stopped did thay hear breaks. Hiro didn't hesitate to throw the bomb in the air. It exploded loud enough for the whole city to hear . Hiro looked to see trucks blocking the exit.

"Guys!" They look up to see the others. Hiro noted that the bomb was affective. They landed.

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone, scatter!" I yell as the men in white armor ran towards us. Go-Go, Honey Lemon, Baymax and wasabi (Only got it on my shirt once!) ran left. Fred and I went right. We skid to a halt at the fence and turn. Wasabi is fighting but slowly being cornered. "Honey lemon!" I warn. Said person leaped out of the way of a grabbing hand and threw a paint ball at the ones trapping Wasabi to stop their attack.<em>

_"Thanks." He said before jumping back into action. Then I notice Fred is being dragged forcefully to a truck and he wasn't in his suit._

_"Shot! Baymax help Fred and get him out of here!" Baymax in turn got to Fred and pushed all the men off and took Fred. I feel something grabbed me and my instincts kick in and I begin to struggle. I see Baymax swiftly jump over the fence. "Go-Go run!" I screamed to her. All at once I'm pushed into the truck, my helmet is forced off and I'm forced into a bag._

_"Hiro!" The word Eco's._

* * *

><p><strong>please tell me what other hero's should be in the Hero Games! :)<strong>


	2. Meeting the Hero

**I hope your enjoying this. Since i got no reviews i'll just add my own ideas. *Sad sob***

* * *

><p>Katniss and her family were in the living room of their Victor home. The president was giving a message.<p>

"This year in the 75 hunger games we will be. If you will, upping up the danger." The family exchanged confused glances. "The tributes will be chose yes. But I have found more of pressing matters. These people from different worlds have in my laws. Rebelled. We have in or possession artifacts that lets us travel to these worlds. We are taking these people and picking them as two more tributes each district." Everyone in all districts gasped. "These people are known as hero's who can fight if forced." A collective gasp is heard in every house. "Another rule has been added for this. Special quarter quill, each district will have six tributes. Two new. Two hero's. And two victors. Girl and boy. Thanks you." Katniss started shaking. Victors? Boy and girl each. She ran out of the house and speed to the woods. This year the odds weren't in her favor. Little did she know that the odds would never be in the hero's favors either.

* * *

><p>As Katniss calmed herself in the woods primrose had to answer the door. At the door was four capital suited men. they simple gave her a sack before she could say anything. she closed the door and yelled for her mom.<p>

"Mom?" She came.

"What is that?"

"I don't know some guards gave it to me." The bag started moving and muffled shouts of anger can be heard. Primrose dropped it and screamed. A young boy maybe a year older then her came sprawling out.

"Ow!" The boy complained as he rubbed his back side. He looked at them. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh." The door opened and Peeta came running.

"I heard the scream-" He saw the boy.

* * *

><p>Hiro got up from the ground and kept his eyes locked on the guy.<p>

"Where am I?" He asked the fear showing when he didn't want it.

"Your in District twelve." The young girl said. District? Twelve? Just like the story.

"You haven't heard of something called the hero games have you?" They all looked at each other. "I'm getting out of here."

"Wait can you at least tell us who you are."

"Peeta-?" The young girl was holding a piece of paper. the guy, Peeta, Took it. he read aloud.

"Your a Hero? But that means you may go into the games. Look, it says this hero must stay under the house of katniss everdeen until the reaping tomorrow. This isn't good. The capital is putting the hero with the victor. I gotta go." He ran out.

"Come here, let me check you."

"Not till I find out whats going on. The hero games was just a story a person made up, it's not real." The two women looked at him sadly.

"Not anymore. The story has become a real event. I'm primrose." Primrose said. She walked right to him and put a figure on his chest. "If you do get picked. Don't touch my sister!" She then ran up stairs. Tears clearly coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I know your there my only favor. REVIEW! XD<strong>


	3. The Tributes

Hiro hamada and Katnis everdeen along with the other two victors were standing beside the stage. Hiro's hopes there was another boy fell when he saw only a girl. He had been talking to Katniss and Peeta all night long and they actually went together well. Katniss told him when they get in the arena he should run and ignore the weapons. that she and the other victor, either Hymitch or Peeta, would get the supplies. Turns out haymitch had the girl and only told them this morning. he told them she seemed pretty tough. The women Katniss told him named Effie walked up in a dress so covered in orange butterfly's he thought he may puke.

"Happy hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, First. the hero's." She walked over to the bowl with one sheet. pulling it out she went back to the mic before speaking; "Astrid Hofferson." The girl breathed out heavily before she stepped up the stairs. looking out to the crowd it looked like she wasn't worried for her life. but for another's. Effie was already holding the next paper. "Hiro Hamada!" Hiro made quick glances at Katniss before heading up. The two hero's met eye to eye. And shook hands firmly. "The new tributes." Effie clip clopped over to the bowl, pulled one out and walked back over. "Sally Sparrow." a 12 year old girl began bawling almost immediately and was pushed by the guards.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" All eyes turned to the girl with an arm raised.

"No." Katniss said, Tears sparkling. Primrose walked up to the stage.

"Alright then. First volunteer of the year!" Effie tried to sound happy but wasn't smiling. she took out the other. Katniss caught Gales look and she prayed it wasn't him. "William greed." Katniss let out a sigh as a 19 year old skinny boy walked up.

* * *

><p>Once again Astrid was in pure awe at her surrounding. the train was marvelous. Primrose and Katniss hugged each other for the fifth time since they boarded.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Katniss asked.

"You might die. I can't live without you."

"What about mom?"

"Gale promised if I'm picked to keep her safe."

"Of course he did." Katniss kissed her forehead.

"All right. Before we begin" Effie said coming up all in gold. "I've had a thought."

"You don't say." Hymitch joked. Effie frowned.

"Katniss has her gold Mockingjay pin. I have my hair. I'm gonna get you two boys and you, something gold." Effie pointed to them all.

"Err..why is that?" Hymitch Asked

"A token. Show them we are a team. And they cant just..." She took Katiniss hand and looked at her

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The big group of teens and the two adults were watching the other reaping's in the capital. They had cover the bases of the victors and tributes so Hymitch started telling them who the hero's were.<p>

"District one, The teens name is Rapunzel. She's eighteen years old and has long hair. that's about all we know about her." The girl had tears in her eyes and didn't seem like a hero to them.

"weak. To worried." Katniss dimly pointed out.

"The boy was different in my thoughts, his name is Snotlout." Astrid gasped.

"That stupid boy wanted to BE the hero." She said in anger.

"You know him?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, he lives on berk. we had been about to win when i got caught, the mutten head must have decided to be a hero."

"District two." Astrid seamed to hold her breath. "the boy's name is Hiccup."

"No!" Astrid brushed her figures through her hair.

"What happened?"

"We were taken to that district. then someone said there was just a boy in this district. They took me away from him." Peeta rubbed her back. but she pushed it away. "I'm going." She got up and headed to the rooms.

"Go on Hymitch." Effie said.

"The girl. Her name is marida. According to reports she's good with a bow. For district three. The girl Is named go-go."

"Go-go! I thought she got away." Hiro said in shock.

"She must have gone back for you." Katniss sighed. Hiro couldn't help but smile. She did care.

****Authors** note: I don't know who else to ad under 20 that's a hero. Please give me suggestions! I'm gonna end the introductions here.**

"This is stupid." Astrid told her stylist which was Katniss's. Cinni smiled.

"The district is coal and fire. Last year the whole world went in flames when Katniss and peeta came out." She was dressed in a black suit. it was supposed to light on fire not that humans are capable. though now she wasn't sure.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that rule change." Grudged Katniss walking up in the same outfit with primrose at her side.

"At least your not in district two anymore. masonry is hard to show on clothing."

"Astrid?" Astrid turned to see Hiccup. Weirdly wearing an outfit made of gears.

"Hiccup?" Astrid couldn't help but giggle **Authors note: I don't remember what District two wore for the chariots in Catching fire so I'm making it up!**

"Astrid!" He ran up to her and they hugged.

"ah, cold." She said letting go.

"Your not the one wearing this." Hiccup said sarcastically. "I'm freezing."

"Get to your chariots Tributes." A voice is heard.

"Come on Merida." Hiccup said, Behind him was the red haired anchor wearing a dress made of gears and gears were in her hair.

"Ok. Met you later I guess." She waved and Joined hiccup at the Chariot.

"You should go hiro." Astrid saw Hiro waving to someone she barely saw walk around a chariot.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Go-Go."

"I havn't seen Snotlout. Guess I'll see him in training. She and Hiro joined on the black horse driven chariot behind Katniss and peeta and in front of Primrose and the boy. "I feel so stupid." She whispered to him.

"Yeah." The doors opened and District one with the blond haired girl wearing a blinding gold dress began riding out. soon they moved. There were people hitting drums with mallets and the crowd was clapping. when they were near the circle Astrid saw Katniss looking at the president. Looking down she saw Katniss motion her to click the button to make her and Hiro's suits flame. she did the same for the ones behind her. Katniss and peeta glew red and sparks flew. Astrid pushed hers and theirs did the same. soon the whole group from district twelve were up in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I love reading them but I only got one! :(<strong>


End file.
